Dream or maybe Destiny
by UntamedGodess
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru releases something he can control she's beautiful, powerful and untamed. When she meets Gaara she seems drawn to him and him to her However she is still untamed and unstable and Orochimaru wants her back!


"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**A Dream or maybe Destiny**

By Untamed Godess

It was that time of year again, where the cheery blossoms or sakura trees were in their full bloom. A gentle breeze swept through the grassy lands of the border lines of Konoha's forests and Suna's desserts. It was ironic to see such a peace in these troubled times of war between shinobis and countries. With sakura pedals sprinkled on the grassy lands, of the meadow there lay a young girl dressed in a light pink short kimono stopping at mid thigh. A red obi was tied around her waist to show off her slim physique. She lay there for what seemed like an eternal sleep. She had almost white blonde hair with a few strands a pink running through it. These streaks of pink also reflected the 2 strips of pink of each side of her face. She who was sleeping so soundly was an image of perfection in a man's eyes. It was as if Kami had carved her out. But as fate would have it the silence and peace would not last. With a strange gust of wind the girl had opened her bright full pale green eyes, which any man may get lost starring into those pools of jade. She awoke slowly with the pedals of sakura blossoms still in her hair making her seem even more angelic. However only one sentence rung through the air "Where am I?" 'Where am I? Who am I? I don't remember…' She took in her surroundings slowly as she stood. The wind getting stronger and more destructive as she stood there longer with every passing minute. And with an initiative to move a sleek malice voice called out to her. "Well, well now I see you have finally awoken my beauty" The girl confused with the voice she was hearing and yet seeing no one made her wonder if she were going insane but still called out to it none the less, "Who are you?" She demanded fiercely, curiosity plagued her face. "Now is that the way to speak to your master?" he answered with an evil laughter. 'Master? Who does this person think he is!' she thought to herself quietly. The girl winced in pain at what this person was doing to her. Her left shoulder felt like it was being burned away in an inferno of flames. Her whole body was paralyzed by the excruciating pain. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. "Such thoughts should be discarded of your master." He finished with an evil chuckle 'He can read my thoughts?' Jade eyes widened in surprise. The girl still taking in deep breaths managed to ask in a low voice "Who are you?" The voice responded with evil in his words as he showed his face to her. Pale as can be and straight dark locks adorned his face snake like if you will. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Orochimaru, and you my dear are the results of my hard work." "What do you mean" she gave him an ugly stare "For the last year, my friend Kabuto here and I have done some research and decided to seek out and find the one they call the untamed goddess. Releasing you from your seal and using your powers and beauty to my advantage was an offer I couldn't refuse. It was hard to reach your dimension at first and releasing the seals from your people however for one such as me knowing all to well all the jutsus in the world it was simple. Fusing your powers with the seal I have given you should prove that you are tamed under my command." The girl getting angrier and angrier at this man named Orochimaru hadn't noticed her eye color changing color or the small swirl of energy beginning to surround her. Orochimaru on the other hand had caught sight of her eyes changing from Jade to a crimson red. Immediately pinning her to a tree by force around her neck. "So it seems true, you are a fiery one aren't you? But that's alright I like my women like that." He licked her face while slowly tracing kisses down her neck "You interest me" He said huskily in her ear. Completely disgusted with this man motives to use her for pleasure and power she gathered enough energy to push him off of her. Panting hard she regained the same excruciating pain as before from his seal. Smirking and chuckling evilly he looked down at her before she passed out completely from the pain. Her last thoughts were a light curse 'Damn it'


End file.
